


In Which A Curse is Broken

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [21]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Mystic Woods, Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Giant/Tiny, MIND MY TAGS, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, Vore, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, gt story, gt vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: Gardening! Magic Lessons! Very Fluffy Vore! (A brief gay fairytale???) Yeah! That’s what you’ll find in this story!Princess Sophia and Yonah the Wizard are my OCs, they are both adults, and part of my Mystic Woods series. I commissioned art for this chapter! So that’s in there too!Warnings: NONE! NO WARNINGS!
Relationships: Yonah HaEsh & Sophia of Orr
Series: Mystic Woods [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Kudos: 1





	In Which A Curse is Broken

Today was going to be a beautiful day and it had only just begun. The sun shone through the white fluffy clouds, casting it’s warmth into the clearing. A few of the more lively plants turned their flowers towards it in reverence, while the even more lively ones fought each other for it’s attention. The plants that couldn’t move silently judged such antics.

There was plenty of sun to go around. Soon enough the sun took care of the last bits of dew from even the most shaded of leaves.

Around the same time Yonah and Sophia were finishing up breakfast. At the very least Sophia was. Sitting at the smaller table set upon Yonah’s it almost looked like Yonah had set up a tea party for his dolls. Except it was one doll. And it wasn’t a doll it was a princess. Not just any princess, but his best friend and student. Who looked rather adorable sitting across from him on her little chair, eating off her little plate, and drinking from her little cup.

She would claim the same about him, and she would claim she wasn’t little because he was giant. Of course watching him eat was a little less charming since he was large enough to eat her if he so chose.

Which he did.

Frequently.

“Slow down! You’re going to choke or something,” Yonah warned as Sophia shoveled yoghurt, berries, and toast into her mouth with concerning energy.

“The sooner I finish the sooner you can teach me to enchant things!” she said between mouthfuls.

“A few minutes isn’t going to make a difference, besides I don’t have anything for you to enchant,” he braced himself for the explosion.

Sophia’s mouth hung open and half-chewed food fell back into her bowl in a very undignified manner. Yonah tried not to laugh. She closed her mouth and swallowed the rest. Then she opened her mouth again.

“You’ve had all week to prepare and you’re telling me now you have NOTHING! YOU’RE A HORRIBLE TEACHER!” She looked she was about to cry. Or throw up. Or both.

Oof. That stung a lot. She had clearly been looking forward to the lesson. It was not his intention to disappoint her so thoroughly.

“Hey hey! The lesson is still happening!” He got up and went to the side of the table and bent down, resting his head in his elbows. Sophia turned away. Her long braid swishing. He reached over and turned her chair, forcing her to face him. She protested but gave him her attention when she saw his wide, playful smile.

“We just have to do some gardening first!”

-

Just like with breakfast, Sophia got dressed faster than Yonah. He found her on the workshop windowsill in her yellow short-sleeved shirt, orange overalls, thick leather boots, and what used to be sky-blue gloves. This look was echoed in his own outfit, which was the same except the colors were pink, grey-ish purple, sandals, and green. Instead of his wizard’s hat he had on a straw one. It was still a wizard’s hat.

“Aww come on!!!” Sophia groaned as Yonah shrank down to the miniscule height of 7.5ft and stood next to Sophia on the windowsill. At 5’2” she was about eye level with his navel. Chin level?

“Climbing is good exercise!” he said as he started to climb down the sturdy vines that coiled around the tower in a permanent embrace.

Grumbling, but still careful, she followed.

The wizard smiled down at her as she joined him in the garden but she was focused on one thing. The trees at the edge of the garden that were weighed down by bright red and green apples. She ran.

“HEY!” a large hand appeared in her way and she bounced off of it. Turning her head she gave him a dirty look.

“Still in such a rush! There is work to do first. Come on,” he said.

He took off his hat and stuck his arm in, pulling out watering cans and gardening tools. For the plants that got fed today he pulled out sacks of food and flasks of specially formulated water. Sophia snagged the one with a dragon’s face embroidered on it and ran to the flower bed containing the fire-breathing snapdragons.

“ONE PER FLOWER!” he reminded her.

“I KNOW!” she shouted back.

Scores of little flowers that evoked the snouts of dragons eagerly jostled to greet the princess who squat next to the flower bed. With 23 stalks, each a different color, their movements were a bit discombobulating. It would be worse if they could physically change their position; thankfully they could only bend and twist their stems and stalks.

“Good morning lovelies!” Sophia sang.

A flower on the pearl stalk spewed a small flame at her and she chided it “Ch-Ch-Ch!” she chirped, rubbing the top of its head with a single finger. “I’m not Yonah remember! No fire!”

She took out the food pellets and the flowers nibbled at her hand. Petals as soft as velvet. Thankfully they didn’t have teeth like real dragons, even if they breathed fire like them. They could tell the difference between Sophia and Yonah, but they just got excited sometimes. And who could blame them? It was feeding day!

Each stalk is fed individually, a bit like feeding animals at a petting zoo. If such things existed in this world. And if the animals all had a bunch of little mouths on their faces.

Sophia got attention of a single stalk and each flower would take a pellet. Some would get greedy and take more than one but their delicate flower mouths are very soft. A pinch to their cheeks and the food just falls right out. Once a flower was satisfied it would move and let another take its place. The hard part was keeping the other stalks out of the way. They would lean over and snake under her arms. It wasn’t their fault they had no patience, they barely had brains. They were plants.

Next she watered the Vampire Fern while Yonah pruned the Venomous Shocking Nettle. Sophia was not allowed near the nettle yet, it didn’t like her. It didn’t like Yonah either.

The Vampire Fern required specially treated water containing ferrous iron along with a source of sugars, fats, and proteins. In the wild it only grew caves, using the guano of vampire (like, real vampire) bats for nutrients and water. Growing it in sunlight was not advised as it resulted in strange mutations. But that’s what Yonah wanted: he was studying the effects of sunlight and had a theory one could predict and even manipulate the mutations with different sources of supplemented nutrients. The bed for this cultivation was set up as a grid and each square had a label to indicate what supplement it got.

She was just about to water Row 5 Column 1 with a solution of 10% heat inactivated troll’s blood when she spotted a salamander. A common fire salamander with black skin and yellow spots. Except the pattern was slightly odd. On its shiny black head there was a ring of yellow dots. The salamander looked up at her and licked its eyes.

“Hey little buddy! You don’t want this water, it will make you sick! Here,” she held out her hand. Instead of running away it crawled onto her palm without hesitation.

“What’s got you all giggly?” Yonah called from across the garden.

“I found a salamander!”

A shadow fell over her. Almost as if he had teleported, Yonah was behind her. Heat radiated off of him as he looked past her and at the salamander in her hands. He bent down and reached for it, his expression hardened and dark. Sophia pulled her hand away in horror.

“Oh no you don’t! I found it and I’m not letting you use this cutie in one of your awful potions!”

The darkness and heat fell away as Yonah looked at her with a “glad to know you think so highly of me” expression.

“The big bad wizard is not going to hurt you” Sophia cooed at the salamander, then glared at Yonah, “RIGHT”

“No, I’m not gonna hurt him,” he said, locking eyes with the creature again. “May I?”

Sophia looked from him to the salamander and handed it over.

The either very brave or very foolish amphibian waddled onto Yonah’s finger. He brought it up to his eyes and scowled as it licked his knuckles.

“I told you to scram last week! What are you still doing here?”

The salamander did a little dance, but otherwise didn’t answer.

“Are you feeling ok?” Sophia asked the wizard who was talking to a salamander. Yonah sighed.

“This is an enchanted prince,” he explained and Sophia relaxed considerably, “I found him last week and told him that he needs to go somewhere else. His true love isn’t going to find him here, I get thieves, not nobles or royals- wait!” he grinned a wicked grin and Sophia grew worried again as he offered the creature back to her. She didn’t take it back.

“You’re here! You can break his curse and he can finally leave!”

“Why me!?”

“Because it takes either True Love’s kiss or anyone of nobility, the curses aren’t picky when it comes to someone of status.”

“No way!” she said, pushing his salamander adorned hand away, “This is just a regular salamander and you’re trying to get me to kiss it!”

“I’m serious”

“Then you kiss it!”

“I’m not royalty, and I’m certainly not his True Love. It won’t work.” He pressed a finger onto the creature’s head and it’s eyes bulged a little and it stuck out its tongue. “Isn’t that right?”

She crossed her arms narrowed her eyes. The salamander looked blankly into the distance.

“Prove it!”

Yonah closed his eyes and sighed. Not taking his eyes off Sophia he brought the salamander to his lips and gave it a gentle peck.

Nothing happened.

/See?/ he raised his eyes at her, holding out the salamander for her to take. The salamander held up it’s head and stuck out its tongue out as if to say “he told you so.”

Growling she took it back. It hopped eagerly into her hands. “Fine. Here goes nothing.”

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the cold slimy sensation and pressed her lips to the salamander’s side.

It was only slimy for a brief second, since the next she was kissing the cheek of a young prince! His hands were in hers.

He stood up, several inches taller than Sophia and wearing a fancy golden crown. The prince was so full of excitement he was hopping up and down. He didn’t let go of her hand.

“Oh my! I’m me!” He cheered. Then he got on one knee.

“You have the thanks of Prince Fionn of Ziral, and his heart! Our wedding shall be most glorious!”

Sophia jerked her hand away, her blood cold and pulsing like mad. “Wedding!?”

“Of course, you saved me, we must be wed!”

“Oh fuck no,” Sophia stepped back and looked fearfully at Yonah. She had only been here a short time! Barely started magic training! She wasn’t about to marry a salamander prince.

“Unfortunately,” Yonah stepped right behind the prince who paled upon looking up, “the princess Sophia is not available” He smiled a hungry smile.

“Hello prince, nice to finally meet you” his voice was low and hostile, “You see, I’m an Evil Wizard and the princess is my captive. Breaking your curse does not negate that.”

The prince looked like he was about to fall to pieces, but he was better trained than that “Then… then I’ll just have to rescue her from you! I can’t return home without a fiancé.”

Yonah let out a thunderous laugh. Mouth wide to show his inhuman fangs. Fionn yelped and even Sophia felt her heart skip a beat. She often forgot how good Yonah was at his job.

“Rescue her?” Yonah made his eyes glow and hair start smoking like hot coals. “A scrawny little thing like you? There’s a reason you were the cursed one in your fairytale. If you want I could turn you into something else, as long as you leave my garden.”

“Say! Just a thought!” Sophia piped up. The two men looked at her. “Is there, perhaps, another cursed person in the garden?”

The prince brightened, fear forgotten, “Yes! Some lord or lady I think! They’re a snail over by the tomatoes!”

Yonah looked down at the prince accusatorily. The prince grinned sheepishly, “The birds talked about them. Gossips you know.”

A minute later Sophia returned with the most beautiful snail any of them had ever seen. It’s shell was practically encrusted with jewels. She handed it to Prince Fionn and he kissed it.

Now there were three humans, well, three and a half, and two of which were very excited to be married. The snail turned out to be a nobleman named Kisan Icuda, who appeared wearing a stunning embroidered and rhinestoned vest. He couldn’t believe his luck that fate would bring him a prince. He was sure some lost merchant’s apprentice would find him. But a prince! The gods were smiling upon him.

“That was a stroke of genius,” said Yonah, who was at Sophia’s side. “I can’t believe we didn’t notice the snail before.”

She basked in his praise.

The newly engaged couple skipped off into the woods to live happily ever after. But not before Yonah gave them a flawless ruby rose as an pre-wedding present. They were disappointed that Yonah couldn’t attend thanks to not being allowed to stray far from his tower, and peeved that Sophia refused to attend without Yonah. They were further disheartened when Yonah shot down the idea to hold the wedding in his clearing.

But not so disheartened as to ruin the moment. They did convince him to hold an engagement party. Somehow.

“Hey don’t worry about the party, I’ll take care of it,” said Sophia, “I can get Daniel to help. He’s an amazing event planner!”

Yonah wasn’t looking forward to hosting any event but was relieved that he didn’t have to do anything. He had no idea how to organize a party.

–

Gardening was done! It was time to pick apples!

The trees were sagging with them but still Sophia couldn’t reach. And Yonah didn’t need a ladder. The apples might be normal size but the trees were a bit larger than your average apple-bearing arboreal.

“Alright, up you get!”

Yonah picked her up by her waist and placed her on the lowest branch of the tree.

“Naughty princesses get put in the tree for their crimes.”

“I thought naughty princesses get eaten by giants” she sneered, but she climbed higher and began picking the apples. Tossing them down to the basket below. She threw one at Yonah’s head but he caught it.

“Mmmm, maybe later,” said Yonah licking his lips thoughtfully, “Depends on how you do in today’s lesson.” He dropped the apple in the basket.

“Don’t get your hopes up! I plan to nail enchanting some stupid apples.”

The basket Yonah held was pretty large but it filled fast. There were so many apples that Sophia swore that new ones were growing as fast as she was picking. Yonah would reach up and pull a branch down, weeding his fingers along it to fell the apples right into the basket.

Once it was full Sophia climbed down, landing on top of the bountiful harvest. It wasn’t comfortable but Yonah’s incredulous expression was worth it. She proudly picked up an apple and took a crisp bite.

“Now! Time for magic!”

Yonah shook his head.

“No, it’s time for lunch.”

Sophia would have complained but he was absolutely right. Taking care of a magic garden was hungry work.

(art by @art_python on twitter)

–

FINALLY! It was time for magic!

After a light lunch and changing out of their dirty gardening clothes, Yonah Had returned to his half-giant size of 23.5ft, and he sat at his workbench while Sophia stood upon it. The basket of apples rested next to her. Except for one, which rested on a small stool.

“So, what’s first, Eternal sleep? Petrification? Transformation? Arcane disease? Curse?” She was very excited, “Or! Are we doing beneficial spells? Super strength? Invisibility? Fire breathing?”

Yonah rested his head on his hands, “Do you know any of those spells?”

Sophia pouted and chuffed her heel on the wooden surface of the desk, “No.”

Yonah went over to his cabinet and retrieved two small jars, which in his hands were like cylindrical marbles. One full of sunflower seeds and another of honey. Sophia took the jar of sunflower seeds.

“A light spell? Why would anyone put a light spell on an apple! It would be obviously enchanted!” she said, “And I don’t need seeds to cast light anymore, see.”

She put the jar down and held out her hand, concentrating on pulling a little bit of magic to her. The light spell was a very simple spell. While learning to cast it the component to generate the magical identity was necessary. Now she could construct it herself with the just magical words and focus.

“Ha!” a small pinprick of light spun a few inches over her palm.

“You still need components for enchantments, at least for now. You’re right, a light enchantment is simple, and eventually you’ll be able to easily apply it to anything. But anything more complicated needs to be built from magical and physical pieces.”

“I’ve seen you enchant things without components!” she countered, letting the light fade away.

“No, you’ve seen me use enchantments from my staff. I still had to construct those ahead of time. What do you think I do all day? Just read books?”

“Oh, right.” The staff thing. The method by which wizards stored so many and so powerful spells in their staves was a tightly guarded secret. As was the process used to build them to be veritable arcane sponges. Staves could absorb absurd magic into them; This somehow did not come into conflict with the spells.

“What’s the honey for?”

“Sticky.”

“Of course!” the spell identity after all. It had to stick to the target. Honey. Duh.

“The first step to enchanting is attaching the spell to the object. It’s not the same as casting a spell on an object. It’s more permanent. More intimate. You’re weaving the magic into the apple itself. We will start with that”

“There’s more?”

“Oh yes; if you can get the apple to glow I’ll be very impressed.”

“Just… get it to glow?”

“Well, glow until the apple rots. I’ll be able to tell if you did it correctly, we aren’t going to sit for days see wait for days to if it stops glowing before that”

Sophia nodded and cracked her knuckles. Magic was complicated! But she was determined.

-

She was not nailing this at all.

So far the trickiest part was the honey. Pulling the light identity out of the seeds was easy. But pulling the property of stickiness out of the honey was proving difficult. And it felt WEIRD. At first she thought she was doing it wrong when she started to feel sticky all over, like her sweat was made of tar, like her lungs were full of tar. The sensation was so awful it stopped her from progressing with the procedure.

“How do you deal with this?” she gasped for breath as she released the magic. The apple stood on the stool un-molested.

The weight of the non-existent tar sweat lingered. Yonah provided his hand for her to lean on.

“I don’t. Not anymore. Once you understand the property you’ll able to avoid the side-effect of feeling it. And even replicate it without the component.”

If he said so. She tried again, taking a deep breath. Maybe she should try to conjure stickiness before the light.

Not having to hold onto the light spell while extracting the adhesion helped a lot. She still felt icky, but she could breath. That was an improvement. And as Yonah had said: she needed the seeds now that she was doing two things at once. She held it between her fingers and it fizzled as she spoke the spell, holding onto the honey’s essence.

“That’s it! Now, figure out how each fit together, and NO-!”

She slammed her hands together.

BANG!

She would have been thrown back if Yonah hadn’t seized her hands in one of his to contain the explosion. Smoke trickled from between his fingers.

“That’s a fine way to blow yourself up! Be delicate,” he warned, letting go of her hands, which were unharmed. “Feel the shape of the magic and put it together, it will fit. It always does.”

“Again.”

This time she didn’t move her hands, but her fingers. Exploring the magic. The horrible sticky feeling came back as she felt the “shape” of the honey’s magic.

Almost there. Just. a nudge and a turn.

“AH!” She dropped it.

“Good! Again!”

Knowing what to expect she concentrated but wasn’t as tense or jumpy. This time the magic felt like it wanted her to find the edges and curves, to even make them herself.

“There you go!” Yonah’s voice sounded distant as her ears felt like they were filled with molasses.

But she had done it.

A weight lifted off her shoulders as the two spells linked and she could support them together rather than tugging at them individually.

“Ok, use the sticky part to join it to the apple” he instructed.

She moved her hands, but Yonah didn’t react this time. Until she pushed the spell to the apple. At which point he inserted his palm as a wall in between her at it.

She heard a wet POP.

Yonah flipped his hand around and showed her the splatter of apple.

“Damn it! I thought I had it!” She sat down. She needed to catch her breath and her arms were shaking.

“That was a really good first try!” he said, licking the apple bits from his hand before placing a new apple on the stool.

In truth he was a little impressed at her ability to notice and manipulate the magic so quickly. Almost as quickly as he had. However he had his heritage on his side. Fire Witches innately generated, felt, and controlled magic. As a half-fire witch he generated a decent amount of magic, but awareness and manipulation came much easier to him than for humans. Not that it was actually easy.

Maybe he was just a really good teacher.

“First try? What have I been doing so far?”

He smiled and picked the princess up to hold her at eye level. There was no harshness in his eyes and Sophia let her tension go into his warm hands. He took a deep breath through his nose. The princess smelled strongly of honey.

“Learning how to feel magic. Anyone can learn to cast simple spells if they just concentrate hard enough and know the words, even without the components to make it easier. You have to expand your awareness and control of the world to do real magic.”

“Expanding my awareness is exhausting. Can I take a break? No! Not there!”

But she laughed as he brought her to his mouth and he mimed eating her. Partially ajar lips and a gentle tongue pressed into her middle, the points of his fangs tugging lightly at her clothing, and his nose rubbed against her face. “I feel sticky enough.”

Yonah laughed too; his warm breath washing over her.

–

After a quick rest (which involved fresh apple juice) Sophia was ready to give it another shot.

Or two.

Or twenty.

Or fifty.

Not every apple exploded. They melted, evaporated, turned to dust, dried up, became intangible and THEN exploded, and rotted before their very eyes. Sometimes they would glow for just a moment before the catastrophic failure. By apple 60 she had just enough energy for one more attempt.

Steady. Steady. Fit the spells onto and into the apple.

She released the spells and collapsed, shielding her face.

Nothing happened.

She tried to get up but her body wouldn’t cooperate. She could open her eyes and move her head.

Yonah had his staff out and the apple in between his fingers. He smiled and placed the apple near her face. It wasn’t glowing, but it was very shiny and dappled with what looked like dew.

“Hmmm… most of the light spell got lost in the application. But,” he said, “this is farther than I thought you would get! The spell is sticking, for now. It will fall off in about 12 hours.”

“A very good attempt!” he concluded.

Sophia grunted in triumph. And then grunted in frustration as she felt Yonah apply a dab of gold-stained-glass slurry to her forehead.

“So not good enough to avoid being eaten?” She held onto his finger.

“Nope,” he poked her gently, “But one last thing,” he took his finger back, “Activate your enchantment.”

Sophia sat up and scrunched up her face. She had done this before. It was easy. A little magic; A short rhyme. Focus. She spoke the words and the glass on her head fizzled away.

“Fuck!”

She fell back again. Yonah’s face loomed over her.

“Too drained?” he scooped her up. He wasn’t angry, but he wasn’t pleased. She held his fingers and nodded. He used his thumb to lift her face.

“Before I eat you I want you to promise to never let that happen again. Always make sure you have enough magic to cast it; it could mean the difference between life and death.”

“I- I never thought of that.”

He was scared for her! She realized as her breath precipitated on is glasses. His big brown eyes were full of concern. It was true. Yonah wasn’t always around to protect her, especially when she ventured farther away from his tower than he could. And he wouldn’t be in charge of her well being forever. It had not occurred to her that being able to turn oneself into nearly indestructible glass could benefit her in situations other than being eaten by a grumpy wizard.

Then he licked her bodily and she sputtered back to reality. She flicked some of his own spit at his face, peppering his spectacles as his eyes glinted playfully.

“You know what you taste like?” he said, licking his lips and pulling off her shoes socks, tucking them into his hat. Even if her clothing turned to glass along with her, she preferred to be barefoot.

“I’ve told you before I don’t want to know.” she warned.

“Honey,” he licked her again and held one of her arms between his teeth, massaging her gently “and apples.”

Ah. Not really surprising since she spent hours familiarizing herself in the “essence” of the honey and after that first apple Yonah stopped shielding her from debris.

He let go of her arm and held his mouth open, tongue over his teeth. Sophia rolled her eyes and reached in, stroking his tongue. She couldn’t fit in his mouth entirely, her waist pressed against his bottom teeth, partly shielded by his tongue when he moved underneath her like a living waterbed. Staring down the throat of a half-giant shouldn’t be this pleasant and calming. She was covered in drool and surrounded by teeth! She was literally resting between his jaws, at any moment he could bite her in half!

She wasn’t even glass yet, he was just tasting her.

There was nothing to fear. This was a friendly mouth. He was her best friend as well as her mentor. She was safe.

Eventually he moved his hand and she slid out. He re-applied the slurry and whispered the spell.

With a mighty *POOF* of sparkling purple dust the Princess Sophia was turned into a living statue of glass.

Yonah held her up by her shirt and she flopped around, her limbs clinking together like the strangest wind-chime.

He opened his mouth wide and lowered her in. The smooth glass of her skin and clothing sliding across his tongue. He let go when she was held stable between his teeth. She leaned forward and kissed the bridge of his nose, laughing as he blushed and went cross eyed to look at her. Before he tipped his head back, took a deep breath, and swallowed.

Her legs and hips were pulled into his throat. Her chest pulled into his mouth. She twisted around so she could look out and he gagged slightly as she pulled at his front teeth, yanking her lower half slightly out of his throat, just enough to lean over his teeth. Chuckles vibrated all around her.

A finger pressed into her face and very softly shoving her waist back into his esophagus so that she rested on his tongue again. She wrapped her arms around his tongue giving it a tight squeeze. Then he swallowed again, smoothly pulling her away. Her hands were the last thing to disappear into his gullet.

Yonah held a hand to his throat as it stretched to welcome the Princess before she slipped down past his collar. She wasn’t struggling this time, he noted, the pressure moving by his heart with another swallow. Must be pretty exhausted. Or peeved at him. No. Exhausted: otherwise she wouldn’t have kissed him.

Soon enough she reached his stomach, filling it up wonderfully. He felt her stretch out and he prodded at what he figured was her hand.

“All good?”

“All good.”

He got up and meandered downstairs, still holding a hand to his chest. The weight of the glass princess bounced softly as he descended the stairs. An odd but not off-putting sensation.

Sophia liked going downstairs; it made Yonah’s stomach swing a bit. Like a hammock. Made of flesh.

Pity she was too tired to cast the light spell. The darkness was so total. But she was surrounded on all sides by her friend. The walls were soft, squishy, and pleasantly warm. She ran her hands across the folds, pressing her fingers in like she was playing the piano.

Eventually the swinging stopped and the walls squished around her even more.

Yonah sat down in his armchair and pressed his hand against the hard lump in that rested inside him. The princess jovially protested by pushing back. He drummed his fingers and Sophia giggled.

It was during moments like when he couldn’t believe that he had once been against Sophia coming to live with him; that he had tried his best to get her to leave. Of course at the time he didn’t realize that having a student was just what he needed. That his student would become his best friend. And he never would have dreamed he could successfully pull off the feat of enchanting a person so he could eat them safely and regularly. He couldn’t have predicted that she would not just tolerate it but like it. Request it! Sure she wasn’t always thrilled but sometimes she asked to be eaten!

And ever since his friends found out about Sophia they were working on some spell or charm to replicate the protection her curse provided but on a less permanent scale. Things were going to be really weird if they pulled it off. He hoped they did. He desperately wanted to eat them.

Four hours with someone who was almost as happy as he was was so different than a few minutes with a terrified thief. Sure their terror was fun. Sure it was exciting. But it wasn’t as intimate, it wasn’t as personal. Thieves didn’t stroke his insides tenderly, or enjoy his antagonizing. He didn’t want them to, but it was such a contrast.

After a few minutes of just appreciating Sophia’s presence he poked at her.

“Would you like me to read while you in there?”

The princess moved sharply, finding a new position.

“Huh, wha? Read?”

“Oh… were you sleeping?” oops.

“Almost, but. Hm…” stalling for time she continued to adjust her position. She was tired and kinda wanted to return to her nap.

Then again… the latest issue of The Adventure Zone had just been delivered. The walls rolled over her as she felt him reach for it on the coffee table.

The magazine came out twice a month, with five stories in each issue for a total of ten stories that updated monthly. Sometimes there were bonus one-off stories that, if they were popular enough, would replace a story once one ended. The great thing about this magazine was it came in all sizes, including “oger” size which was about the right size for Yonah. A little smaller than perfect, but with large font (Ogers have bad eyesight and can’t wear glasses. They always break them), so it balanced out.

“What stories are in this issue?” she asked.

“Let’s see.” Yonah opened to the table of contents.

“Integrated!”

Oh. Integrated was great!

Set in the far future and in space, Integrated followed the adventures of a pair of secret agents! One a space alien, Leto, the other an Elf, Paetric. They took on crazy villains as they balanced work life and personal life. Paetric has a wife and family, but Leto’s life is their work. The elf took every opportunity to improve their work partner’s social life. The problem was the alien didn’t think very highly of earth’s races. To them they were lesser life forms. This made their partnership contentious. Of course, 30 chapters in, Leto’s bad attitude and opinions had improved significantly.

They were hot on the trail of an evil scientist named Morris who, under the guise of setting up weather monitoring equipment, had planted Terraforming Devices on several colonized planets. His intent; activate them all at once and hold the populations for ransom.

Would Leto and Paetric save the day?

“Artie the Artificer”

That one was ok

Artie was an artificer who, by combining clockwork and magic, had built a time machine. It malfunctioned the first time he used and sent rips through spacetime. Now he had to fix all of the holes, patch all of the mistakes. It lost the plot a while ago, but each new chapter was fun if taken as its own story unconnected to the bigger picture.

“Balance”

Now this one was interesting.

It was new and off to a rocky start. The main characters were three idiots and so far are they had done was explore some dungeon for gold and glory. It’s high quality and quantity of comedy was the only reason they kept reading after chapter 1.

But recently it had picked up. Secret moon bases and agencies that protected the realm with crazy magic and technology!

“Elementary”

Elementary was about a squad of four investigators each a different elemental. Both she and Yonah followed that story religiously. Even before they lived together.

After initially hating having to work together, Water and Fire were slowly falling in Love! Could such opposing elements make it work? Meanwhile, fairies all over town are going missing, yet at the same time the flow of black market fairy dust was slowing down. The Elementals were on The Case! Last chapter Fire has been reckless and acted without thinking. Civilians got injured. Would Fire remain on the team? Could they solve the case before the Fey Court Gangs took matters into their own hands and started a Fairy War?

Sophia had to know. Yonah did too.

“Do you even have to ask?” She said, kicking out and then snuggling deep into the softly pulsing folds of muscle.

Laughter rang around her and the stomach tensed and squished in time. It was no use trying to steady herself as the chamber bounced her up and down. Sophia loved Yonah’s laugh; it was much higher than one would expect, his deep laughs he reserved for “evil” purposes, but it was still powerful.

Even after the laughter subsided the walls continued to gently roll down her body in a regular motion. Trying and failing to soften her up. She was sitting in a pool of fluids that would be very dangerous if she was not currently made of glass. But she was glass, and therefore there was no danger. Instead of threatening it was relaxing. She didn’t even need to breath in her current state but her body continued to inhale and exhale, filling her with warm air.

It was the perfect end to a nearly perfect day. Was there anything be better than gardening, learning magic, and finishing it all up with hanging out inside of your best friend who was a half-giant wizard?

No! Certainly not!

Yonah’s voice rumbled like thunder made of cotton around her; powerful and soft. She let the muscles push her around as he started to read.

[FIN]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
